Betrayed and Broken
by Ahnaf
Summary: A hero always leads a tough life. But this is not the case for one demigod hero. All he wanted was to spend a good life with his love, and his family and friends. But when a new demigod steals all this away, he is left broken. This hero is Perseus Jackson. Join our hero as his tough journey becomes even harder and treacherous. Warning: Strong swearing and brutal scenes included.
1. Introductions and Stiff

Hello my peeps. Firstly introductions.

I am Ahnaf Muktadir. I am a citizen of Bangladesh and also a muslim. Now that that's over with, let's begin shall we?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and the optional characters. Sadly.

Also, this is my first fanfic. So keep the angry comments to a minimum.

GamerBoyAlpha, signing out.


	2. The Beginning

Percy P.O.V:

My life is now complete. Firstly, Kronos rose up but I killed him. Then it was Gaia's turn. But she was put to sleep by the seven heroes of Olympus. Now I'm spending my time with my wonderful buttkicking girlfriend, Annabeth Chase and my friends and family after the Great Quest. Now, you must be wondering, 'Kronos? Gaia? Great Quest? Are ya insane of what?' Well no my friend, I am not insane because Dionysus didn't curse me.

Maybe I should back up a little. Let me introduce myself and my crazy world. Hi, I'm Perseus Achilles Jackson. I am the son of Lord Poseidon, the god of seas, the storm bringer, creator of horses, earthshaker, and the son of Kronos. You see, all the history shits about the Greek Gods and Goddesses and monsters, etc all are true and the Gods and goddesses and the monster are alive and kicking in the 21st Century. They sometimes meet mortal and umm...yeah 'mingle' with them. One thing leads to another. A baby is born. But this baby is not normal, meaning they have a mixture of mortal blood and immortal blood, Ichor. As they are half god and half mortal, they are termed as halfblood and their life is sooo easy and nice (note the sarcasm). No it ain't that easy. I am the son of the second greatest god(but he is the best god). Meaning my life sucks. Any way going off topic. But yeah they gods and goddesses are still here. There are two camps which keeps demigods like us safe and teaches us monster self defense. They are Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter, for Greek and Roman demigods. Yeah, yeah, I know, Greek and Roman? Well, let me save you from the problem of confusion, Gods have 2 parts Greek and Roman. Just know this much.

Back to the story. My life was great, great to-be-wife, friends and family. Annabeth asked, 'Hey Seaweed Brain, now that the war is over, what do you want to do?' I thought for a while. 'Wisegirl, do you remember what I said in T..Tar..that place when you were trying to save me from the effects of the River of Sorrow?' [A.N: I forgot the real greek name for the river. If you guys know it, plz tell me] 'Yes I do. You wanted us to go to college in New Rome, finish our studies there, and grow old together. Oh and also you wanted to study Marine biology and Surfing in University.', she replied, chuckling. I smiled at the memory. We were in our 'spot' on the beach overlooking the sea. It was really calm. 'I had similar plans after the Second Titan War. But, my luck was just rotten. I got whisked away by Hera. Now I am back and I will see my wish come true.' At this she just smiled and kissed me. 'GET A ROOM PEOPLE' shouted the lieutenant of Artemis. We both jumped and screamed simultaneously 'THALIA' 'PINECONE FACE'. Thalia just yelped and ran for her life. Annie and me gave eachother evil glances and ran after Thalia. When we were at Half-Blood Hill, we rammed in to Thalia. We went down the hill tumbling and screaming a hell lotta curses and swear words. Finally, we reached the base of the hill. Hearing the commotion, Chiron came to us. We were laying on the ground spreading our limbs and were laughing like maniacs. Chiron saw this and sighed, chuckling a bit. 'I swear, my father must have cursed you to be 18 [Lets say they were eighteen at that time] physically, but have the mentality of a 5 year old.' We just pouted at him. The crowd gathered there was laughing. A feeling was nagging the back of my head. A feeling that this moment will not last long. As if on cue, a loud roar followed by a scream cut through the air. All of us stopped what we were doing. Me, Thalia and Nico, who was in the crowd looked at each other. We nodded in sync and ran to the source of the noise.

When we reached we saw a boy not older than 12 running away from a hydra, a pack of hellhounds and good ol' Beefhead himself. Nico took the hellhounds, Thalia the hydra, and I took my very best friend who won't leave me(Note the sarcasm) 'Hey Beefhead, aren't you supposed to be dead? Why the fuck are you even alive?' He gave me his signature response, a very wet roar. He brought out his Omega Axe and swung it at me. I just sidestepped the attack, leaving the blade of the axe in the ground. I rammed in to him by covering myself in a cocoon of water. He was thrown to a good 15 feet. He just rebalanced himself and rushed towards me, head first. I just back flip kicked him in the snout. He arched backwards. As I was landing, I uncapped Riptide and drove the blade in to his chest, right through his heart. He crumpled to the ground, slowly dying. 'You should take a break from killing demigods man, you should also settle down' As I said this he exploded into golden dust. I capped Riptide. I turned around and I caught the smell of burning reptiles and ozone. I saw that the other problems were taken care of rather quickly. There was a charred ground in front of Thalia. There were also skeletons going back in the ground in front of Nico. I nodded at them and turned to the boy. He had black hair with white streaks in them, and electric blue eyes. I looked at Thalia and Nico. We all had the same thought "Zues couldn't keep it in his pants again, could he?" "Hello there. I am Percy. This is Thalia and Nico.' I said pointing to them, 'What is your name?' 'I am Irons, Jonathan Irons'[Comment if you know from which game this character is!!!;), the kid replied. We took him to the Big House and took him to Chiron. Once Chiron explained everything, his eyes widened in shock. He was about to fall the Annabeth caught him. He just winked at her and she blushed a bit. I was very confused as to what was happening. But I was sure as Hades that this will not go well.

*Time Skip*

At dinner he was claimed by Drama Queen. 'All hail Jonathan Irons, the son of Zues, The king of Olympus, The Lord of the Skies, The user of the Mighty Lightning, The Youngest son of Kronos and Rhea.' said Chiron. All of us bowed down to him. Except me, of course. Anyway, he noticed me and came tom me. He was 5feet 3 and I was towering him with a 5 feet 11. He said to me 'Bow down to me weakling. Can you not see the greatest and strongest demigod alive? Bow down and ask for forgiveness!' I just stood there calculating what he just said. After a minute or so, I burst out laughing and the rest was also laughing, leaving a fuming Jon. I said, 'Yeah, yeah whatever, shorty.Welcome to Camp Half Blood.' At this every one started cracking up. His face was just so red that I almost called him tomato. 'You will regret this puny demigod.' 'As I said, yeah,yeah, what ever.' I slung my hand over Annabeth and went towards the cabins. I kissed her a goodnight 'Night wise owl' 'Goodnight seaweed brain' I entered my cabin and changed to my pajamas and lied down on my bunk. The same feeling nagged at the back of my head. I just shook it off. I quietly slipped in to the realm of Morpheus.

*Line Break*

It has been 2 weeks since Irons' arrival. I noticed a lot of changes. All the campers started to seem really weird, like they were avoiding me. As I greeted them, they looked like they were debating, calculating in their minds. Freaky. I saw all of them were talking to Irons and were giving me suspicious looks. But I ignored them. Little did I know that some one was jealous of me and was planning to break me from the inside.

Phew. Done. Finally. Total 1300 words. I hope you peeps like it.

GamerBoyAlpha, signing out.


	3. The Betrayal

Previously: I saw all of them were talking to Irons and were giving me suspicious looks. But I ignored them. Little did I know that some one was jealous of me and was planning to break me from the inside.

Percy P.O.V

It's been a hard two weeks. Jon has been spreading rumors about me. One by one, my friends turned against me. First was Piper, then it was Katie, the Stolls, and so on.

Flashback:

Yesterday, Irons came. Today, after breakfast, I was resting in my cabin. Suddenly, there was knocking at the door. Opening the door, I was met with kaleidoscopic eyes filled sorrow. 'Hey, Pipes, what's wrong?', I asked her. 'Umm.. Percy, did you see my knife Katropis?' she asked. 'No why? Is it missing?' 'Yes. Do you have it?' I was surprised. 'Pipes what are you talking about? Why would I have it?' 'I saw someone running from my cabin to this cabin. Would you have any problem if I searched your room?''No, please be my guest.' She entered the cabin and after searching under a bed that I didn't use, she brought out a celestial bronze triangular knife. I stood there, stunned. How did that get here? Piper just looked at me with tearfilled eyes. 'Piper, I do...' I started but she ran away. I looked outside my door and saw Jon smirking smugly.

*Line Break*

Third Person

[I have to change P.O.V here to explain everything clearly]

What Percy didn't know was that the son of Zues got jealous of Percy's achievements and position. So he started plotting a plan to kick Percy from his position. He spread rumors about Percy that he didn't do anything and that he was a sore loser. The newer camper believed him but the older ones didn't. This became a problem for Jon. So, he started to break their friendship with Percy. He firstly stole their precious items and hid them in Percy's cabin. Then he ruined their things. He firstly destroyed Katie Gardener's garden and stepped in some mud and went to Percy's cabin, the trail going to Percy's cabin. In the morning, when he saw Katie, he went to her with his easygoing smile and greeted her. But she turned around and slapped him hard on the cheek. He just stood there, dumbfounded.

The next target was the Stolls. Jon said that their pranks and jokes were worth nothing. But they did not believe him. Then Jon told Chiron about a major prank that they were going to do in a few days. This put them in chores duties for a month. When Percy saw them, he said that he would help them to plan another prank. But they just stood there looking at him. He was weirded out so he went back to his cabin. But as soon as he opened the door, green icky stuff covered him. A letter was also there. It read 'Perseus, you have broken our trust and ratted us out. You are no longer our friend. Good bye, Jackson' He removed the stuff from him with his water powers. But he didn't know what to do. One by one his friends whom he considered his family severed all ties with his for things he didn't do. But not only were they breaking all ties with him, but this was also breaking him from the inside piece by piece. But he could've tolerated all these as he had his Wisegirl with him. But she also seemed distracted and was distancing herself. So he took a choice that he will propose to her. But she need Athena's permission. So he went to Olympus.

Flashback end.

Percy's P.O.V

Right now I am waiting for Athena to come here. I asked Lady Hestia to call Athena. She called her and wished me luck. Suddenly there is a flash behind me and I saw Athena staring down at me. I vowed down in front of her and waited for her to speak. 'Why are you here Perseus? What do you want?' I said 'Lady Athena, your daughter Annabeth and I have been dating for the past two years. I know that you never approved our relationship. But, milady, if you would give me your permission, I would make Annabeth the happiest lady in the world. Would you please give me your permission and blessing to marry Annabeth? I would do anything to prove myself as worthy of your blessing. I would even jump to the depths of Tartarus for her.' I looked her in the eyes and said 'Give me one chance to prove myself please!' To say that she was surprised would be an understatement. 'Ok Perseus, I will assign you a series of tasks you must perform. So, you will come to the beach at 6 am sharp and no one must know about this. You may choose a companion but he or she must swear on Styx not to reveal anything.' She said. 'Thank you, Lady Athena, I will not let you down.' Saying this, she nods and flashes me to my cabin. It was already night. So I went to bed. 'I can't wait for tomorrow' was my last thought before I slipped into the realm of Morpheus.

*Time Skip*

I was standing on the beach as the sun was rising with my backpack. It was on my bed near my foot. There was a note on it. It said-

'Dear Percy,

I know what arrangements you had made with Athena. Iknow that a goddess can't interfere with mortal incidents, but I can't allow my favorite demigod and nephew go unprepared with gods know what. So I give you this bag which I enchanted to hold unlimited supplies and to generate a lot of ambrosia and nectar in every few hours. And also, don't worry about losing it, it will come back to you just like your pen sword Riptide. It also has a few more surprises but you have to figure it out yourself. So good luck, young one and may the gods be with you.

With love and regards,

Your Aunt Hestia.'

I was surprised to say the least. But its good to know that you have a kind loaving and caring immortal goddess as your aunt to help you. Any way, I was standing when Athena flashed infront of me. 'Are you ready, Perseus, for your test for Annabeth's hand in marriage?''Yes, milady' I replied. 'Good. So the tasks that you have to do are the 12 labors of Hercules',cue the eye widening, 'and then you have to do the 14 tasks of Olympus' 'Ok...wait the 14 tasks of Olympus? What are those?' 'These tasks are the tasks which will be assigned to you by the 14 Olympians. After completing these tasks, you will be able to prove that you are worthy of Annabeth's hand in marriage. Have you chosen your companion?' 'Yes, I have, it is Nico Di Angelo.', I spoke to him about this yesterday. Well, he was really happy and said and I quote, "Now all we need now are miniPercys and miniAnnabeths running around and causing chaos and rampage around camp." I chuckled at that. 'Very well. He will accompany you on your journey. Good luck, Perseus and I wish to see you as my future son-in-law', she said with a small smile. Then she snapped her fingers and I found myself in a train heading for California[Correct me if I'm wrong but isn't Mount Tamapalis or, Mt. Orthys if you want, in California?] with Nico sleeping by my side. 'This is gonna take a long time', I thought to myself as I went to a dreamless sleep.

*Time Skip 3 and a half months*

Percy P.O.V

Finally, the tests are done. I got help from Nico for the labors of Hercules. But damn they were a real pain in the ass. I think that I'm gonna feel the hit from the Colchis Bull[Didn't Helcules have to capture the Colchis Bull alive? Or was it the Myonian Boar? Heck I don't know. I lost my Greek Heroes book. I could search it up on Google, but meh I'm toooo lazy] for the next few days. Luckily Nico shadow travelled me from the path of its motion. Anyway, after the labors, I had to do the "Tasks of Olympus". I will be honest with you, most of them were easy. Here is a list of things I had to do:

· For Zues, I had to steal the lightning bolt from under his nose, metaphorically and literally.

· For Poseidon, I had to go surfing with him and to clean the Atlantic ocean.

· For Hades, I had to walk Cerberus, and went to the mall with Persephone.

· For Hera, I had to openly curse Zues. Now that was fun.

· For Demeter, I had to eat 5 boxes of blue cornflakes. Yum!

· For Hestia, I had to take her around the city while she was in her 8 year old form and then had to have dinner with her. It was fun to have a small sister who is a goddess who is your aunt.

· For Ares, I had to fight him. Figures.

· For Dionysus, I had to bring him a 6 pack diet coke.

· For Apollo, I had to woo a lady for him and had to sing songs with him.

· For Hermes, I had to prank Ares.

· For Hephaestus, I had to bring some rare metals.

· For Artemis, I had to hunt down Chimera and Echidna.

· For Aphrodite, I had to bring her loads of perfume, make up and cloths. Oh the horror and the agony.

· And finally for Athena, I had to tame her owl, her very first pet. I don't know how, but she was tamed and claimed me as her master. So she would come to both me and Athena in our times of need.

I am currently riding Blackjack to camp. I had an engagement ring made by Hephaestus using the same metal I gave to him and had grey dolphins on the sides and a green owl in the middle, courtesy of Hades and Aphrodite.

[think that the green gem in the middle is Owl shaped and there are grey dolphins at the two sides] As soon as I saw Thalia's tree, I jumped off of BJ's back and landed in the middle of camp.

Third Person P.O.V

As soon as Percy landed, he saw that there were very few campers here and there. All of them were glaring at him and there was also sadness and anger in their glares. He shrugged it off. He went directly to the Athena Cabin. Malcom opened the door. 'Hello Jackson, why are you here?' he said 'Where is Annabeth?' His gazed softened ' At the beach, but please don't go there.' With that he slammed the door on Percy's face. Percy, not being able to calculate all this, went to the beach. When he went to the beach, he saw Jon and a blonde haired girl having a heated make out session. Not wanting to intrude on their privacy, Percy turned and was about to call for Annabeth when a conversation started. 'When are you going to dump that traitorous no good bastard?' Jon said. 'I don't know. But when he comes, I will dump him, and then there will only be us.' That voice! No, It couldn't be hers! It can't be hers. But what they said next chilled his blood and bones. 'I love you Jon' 'I love you too Annabeth' he snapped. The sea was churning and swishing dangerously responding to the emotions of its prince. There was a storm coming and the earth was shaking. They looked back and saw a teary eyed Percy with the ring in his hand. He said, 'No need to wait Annabeth. Just dump me right now and we will be over with it.' 'Now what are you gonna do Jackson? I took your friends and family away from you. Even your girlfriend does...' That was all Jon could say before a punch landed on his face by Percy. 'Please Percy come back forgive me. COME BACK I AM SORRY' But what Percy said next broke her 'You were right Chase, children of Poseidon and Athena never mix' But what made it worse was the way he said it. There was no emotion in his speech. 'Here, this will be of more use to you bitch.' He said bitterly as he threw the ring to her. Then he turned and ran away.

And that's a wrap peeps. Now, I want to say that my updates will be slow as my sister marriage is nearing and my exam are just around the corner. But my updates are gonna be big. This is the second chapter and the third chapter is gonna be published next month. Till then, stay strong and stay alive with all your body organs.

This is GamerBoyAlpha, signing out,peace.


	4. I am AlphaOmega

Percy's P.O.V

I ran and ran and ran as much as I could. I tried to forget what happened. But, my brain kept on replaying that moment over and over again. My heart was broken. But now, I feel like I will die. The one person who I trusted the most, betrayed me, along with the rest of the campers, whom I treated as family, betrayed me. I slowed down as exhaustion was taking its toll on me. But, this time, my mind replayed that scene again, but more vividly. I let loose one last scream, a roar of pain and agony and sorrow. I let loose all my strength in one scream. Then I started seeing black spots. Then I stumbled and my vision darkened. The last thing I saw was a bright red-orange and rainbow flash. And then I lost consciousness.

Third Person P.O.V

When Percy screamed, he let loose all the strength he had as a Son of Poseidon and the Prince of the Seas and Earth. His screams started a massive storm and tsunami. The ground started to shake violently as a 10.7 earthquake occurred. All the trees and hills within a half mile radius of him got decimated. Poseidon, sensing all this, used his own powers to minimize all these. But, his power was no match for the power of emotions fuelling his son, making his power signature similar to that of an Olympian god. He was astonished at his son's strength. He located him but could not flash there as he was being blocked. Meanwhile, when Percy fainted, Hestia and Hera flashed to his location. Even though he was unconscious, his emotion fueled strength was still causing disasters all over the country. Hestia then realized what this demigod was capable of. She focused all her power and sent a beam of light at Percy to level Percy's emotion. A few moments and a really tired Hestia later, the storms dissipated and all there was left was Percy. She and Hestia ran to Percy. Though, Percy was Hera's most hated demigod, she started to care for him. After they reached him, what they saw made their bones chill in horror. Percy's form was starting to flicker slightly. He was fading. Hestia put Percy's head on her lap. 'Sister, Percy is fading away. What should we do?' 'I don't know sister. At this stage, he will be more fragile.' 'Oh my poor, poor, nephew, what have those fucking campers done to you? I will burn them all to the ground.' Hestia was starting to catch Greek fire. 'Sister, calm down. We must at first deal with the problem at hand', said Hera. Hestia's fire extinguished. Then both Hera and Hestia started to direct some of their energy to Percy. He glowed soft brown and red for a moment. But his flickering didn't stop, rather it increased. 'He is not accepting this healing, he has lost all his hope to live' said Hestia, while crying. 'So, what he will just fade? You know we can't let that happen.' Then everything went silent. Nothing was heard. Hera and Hestia tensed. Then an ancient and deep voice, even older than time itself spoke, "I will not let that happen. I will not see this hero fade." Then out of nowhere, a black beam of energy was shot at Percy. He started glowing black, before it faded. Percy was standing and was now looking confused. Hestia rushed to Percy and engulfed him in a hug. Then Percy remembered everything. He started sobbing. Hestia spoke soothing words in to his ear before he stopped crying. He looked both at Hestia and Hera, 'Thank you aunts' was all he said before he collapsed to the ground due to shortage of power. Hestia picked him up and gently kissed his fore head. She had a silent conversation with Hera. They came to an agreement. He will be staying at Hestia's palace for the night. She then teleported to her palace and put him in a guest bed. He smiled. Hestia bid him goodnight and left the room.

*Time Skip to next morning*

Percy P.O.V

I woke up in a large comfy bed with an equally large headache. I recalled yesterday's events and then it hit me. I was no longer needed by camp, I was betrayed, I was about to fade, but somehow didn't, Hera and Hestia saved me, I am in either one's palace. I looked around, expecting to see a palace with polished marbles and gold and stuff, but what I saw was a cabin made of logs. I got up from bed with Riptide in sword form in my hand. I opened the door of the cabin, expecting to see trees. But I saw a red headed woman staring up at me. She looked familiar. She had a flame patterned dress and had orange eyes. Then it hit me. "Hello Lady Hestia, how may I help you.' She frowned slightly, 'How many times do I have to tell you, it's Hestia for you.' 'Sorry' I smiled sheepishly. 'Now put your sword back to its pen form and come down to have breakfast.' I did what she asked and had the most delicious breakfast. Then Hestia and Hera, who came earlier this morning sat on the sofa. Hestia said, 'Percy, we know what happened at camp. So you won't be going back. But, we know you want to do something. So you will help the other unclaimed rogue demigod go to camp or to the hunters' camp safely.' I thought about it. I didn't have anything else to do, so why not? 'Ok Lady Hestia. I accept.' The said Goddess and Hestia smiled. They both chanted in Ancient Greek. Power spread through me. Suddenly, I felt stronger. They both were smiling at me. ' Well, we gave you powers. Now use that brain of yours to figure them out.' Hestia said, chuckling. I thought about their domains, then I tried to light my hands on fire. It worked. Red flames were dancing on my arms. Then, Hera said, 'Percy, I know I have wronged you many times, thought that you would be another Heracles. But now I see I was wrong. Even though you are now more than worthy to be called a hero, you never wanted the fame, the honour, you never seemed to be corrupt. So, will you ever be able to forgive me and accept my blessings and be my champion?' To say I was shocked would be an understatement. I just stood there. Hera, who lowered her head in disappointment, said, 'I understand, Percy, I really do.' Then, she was about to turn, but, I placed my hand on her shoulder and said 'I would be honoured, my lady' Beaming she hugged me and blessed me. 'Now you will have the powers of family and a large fraction of my power.' 'Thank you Lady Hera.' 'Percy, would you be my champion to?' 'Of course, Hestia.' She blessed me too. ' Now you have gained the power of the hearth.' Thank you Hestia.' 'Now time for your presents!!!!' squealed Hera. Both me and Hestia looked at her weirdly, and then at eachother. Hera just stood there in horror at what she just did. She cleared her throat and said ' Sorry' At this both Hestia and I cracked up. After about ten minutes or so, we were able to control ourselves. ' Now as Hera said, time for your presents.' Hestia took out a sword which was beautiful and SERIOUSLY wicked at the same time. It was a metre long sword with red and orange patterns on it like moving flames. There was a spikey guard around the outside of the hilt, which I figured would cause an assload of pain if used as a punching glove. Around the edges of the sword, the metal made intricate patterns of flames.

'This sword is made of mortal steel, Stygian Iron, Imperial Gold, Celestial Bronze, and Olympian Silver, making is far greater and durable than other weapons. It's called Hearth's Rage.' 'Neat!' I said, taking the sword. 'The sword will turn to a small lighter' I willed it to turn to a small lighter, it did so. The lighter looked badass. It was a Black Ice Golden Eagle Harley Davidson Zippo lighter.

I thought of something. I flicked it open a saw Green flames, Greek Fire coming out of it. 'It has the same enchantment as Riptide, it will come back to you if you lose it.' Then Hera came and gave me a sword. It had a weird segmented design.

'This is Apocalypse. This sword is as strong as Hearth's Rage, but it has a special function. It can turn into a whip.' The sword was red and black. When I pressed a button, it turned to a 2-3 meter long whip. 'Its is like Riptide.' I willed it to turn to a pen. ' Thank you aunts.' ' Don't thank us yet. Here a map. This will help you find unclaimed and abused demigods. Also, here is a sleeping tent.' said Hera. 'Now it is time for you to start your first mission.' 'Ok, but can I use a different name to tell the rescued demigods? Also, if it isn't too much, can I have a mask or the ability to change my face?' 'Yes, you may. Just think about a new face. Then think that your face is changing. But be careful on what face you make. You wont be able to change your face except revert it back to the original one.' I thought of a face, and I found a face. The eyes would be black as onyx, with skin as white as possible, with rust orange hair. Then I did what Hestia said. I felt my face change. I heard Hera gasp. I went to a mirror and saw that I looked better than I expected. Then I thought of a new name. And I found it. 'So what will your new name be?' Asked Hera. I smirked, 'My name will be Alpha Omega, because I am starting a new life, leaving behind any traces of my previous life.' They smiled sadly. 'Ok. Now go and make us proud' 'I will, my ladies, I will' I muttered, as I walked out of the palace. I went downstairs to the ground floor. As I was leaving, a small part of my consciousness was saying 'Get ready for the journey of a life time.'

This journey of mine marks the end of Perseus Achilles Jackson, the Hero of Olympus. It also marks the birth of AlphaOmega, the savior of unclaimed demigods, the bane of monsters, the Champion of Families and Hearth.

I was betrayed by the ones I called my family. But now, I am AlphaOmega. I have erased any part of my previous life. The only people worthy of calling me Percy is my parents and some of the Olympians.

Aaaaaannnnnd that's a wrap. Whew that was a long chap. But anyways my peeps, my examinations have ended. So expect monthly updates. And my peeps, please support my book. As this is my first book, there will be mistakes. So forgive me. Also, this will not be your typical cliché Chaos story. But still, thank you all so much for reading the book. So, till next time, stay alive, stay alert, keep your swords and knives sharpened and most importantly, learn hokey pokey and kill some monsters

This is yo boi, GamerBoyAlpha, signing out.

Peace.


End file.
